


as long as you are by my side

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutant Powers, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 3





	as long as you are by my side

Учитель говорит, что это побочное от основной способности, что так иногда бывает, что всё нормально и бояться нечего, что очень может быть с возрастом оно вообще пройдёт, так тоже бывает. Учитель говорит “Чонин, это же здорово, ты только представь, какие открываются возможности”. 

Чонин не хочет представлять никакие возможности. Он по ночам видит, как родители орут друг на друга и как всё заканчивается разводом. И как у бабушки-соседки останавливается сердце. И как в магазине на квартал ниже коротит проводку и начинается пожар. 

Чонину четырнадцать, он не хочет видеть будущее.

Чонину шестнадцать, у него за спиной разгромный развод родителей, под два десятка предотвращенных несчастных случаев, много не предотвращенных (будущее снится не всегда знакомых ему людей, иногда даже не корейцев), впереди учеба по гранту одной из правительственных структур на выбор. Радует, что выбирать вот прямо сейчас не заставляют. Жаль, отвертеться от такой радости не получиться, не с его данными.

Учитель был неправ, с возрастом ничего не проходит. Разве что Чонин теперь видит будущее во сне. Хорошо хоть это не основная способность, его не накрывает видениями прямо на улице. Так себе, наверно, удовольствие – отключаться в любой момент времени независимо от обстоятельств. Чонин не хочет узнавать наверняка, ему и сеансов медитации за глаза и за уши.

Побочка от основных способностей появляется спонтанно, её нельзя контролировать, невозможно развить. Она замирает на том уровне, на котором даёт о себе знать в первый раз, подавить её тоже нельзя. 

С побочкой нельзя сделать ничего – медитации на самом деле помогают мало и носят больше профилактический характер – с ней остаётся только жить.

Чонину ещё повезло на самом деле , у него всё относительно безобидно. У некоторых побочкой вылезает пирокинетика и вот там действительно проще удавиться. Чонин и не жалуется в принципе. Да и к обрывкам чужого будущего привыкает. Но видеть их всё ещё не хочет.

К девятнадцати Чонин учится с этим жить.

Феликс первый человек из чужого будущего, с которым Чонин знакомится. У него волосы ещё не рыжие, прическа другая, черты лица мягче. Зато улыбка мягкая, солнечная, в её лучах хочется греться. Чонину нравится.

С Феликсом на удивление комфортно жить в одной комнате. Он аккуратный, чистоплотный, уважает чужое личное пространство. Он не храпит во сне! После жизни в одной комнате со старшими братьями, жизнь в общаге с Феликсом кажется Чонину раем.

У них на удивление много общего. Они слушают похожую музыку, предпочитают фильмы одного жанра, любят одни и те же комиксы, ждут новых глав в тех же мангах.

Они с Феликсом смотрят в одну сторону, думают в одном направлении. И чем больше времени проходит, тем сложнее Чонину помнить, что Феликс из _чужого_ будущего.

Чонин когда-то решил вмешиваться в чужую жизнь только в самых крайних случаях.

Но когда Феликс спрашивает, пойдёт ли ему рыжий, Чонин отвечает:

– Нет.

Как будто цвет волос в действительности на что-то влияет.

Это так глупо и по-детски на самом деле. Но Феликса очень не хочется отдавать.


End file.
